


После сна

by Le_Cygne8, WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: ленивое утро
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/X Drake
Kudos: 5
Collections: 4 - WTF One Piece 2021: тексты R — NC-17, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	После сна

Хокинс просыпается от того, что просыпается Дрейк — тот ворочается и наконец нависает над ним, щекоча лицо горячим дыханием. Хокинс не открывает глаз, чтобы не встречаться взглядом, но подозревает, что по его бледным щекам наверняка уже расползается румянец, розоватый, еле заметный — но Дрейк наблюдательный, не упустит. Как же досадно и неловко вышло этой ночью! Сколько у них было подсобок, письменных столов в личных комнатах, не очень надёжных стен и крепких вековых стволов деревьев! А стоило оказаться в нормальной постели! Заполучить восемь-десять часов, когда они не нужны ни одной живой душе!.. Несмотря на все благоприятные расчёты! Хотя лучше не надо сейчас о любимой колоде карт, она-то его и подвела.

Дрейк хмыкает и коротко лижет его левую щёку.

— Ты краснеешь, надо же.

Хокинс открывает глаза, открывает рот — чтобы возмутиться, — и его ловят в поцелуй. Глубокий, жадный поначалу и целомудренный — лишь спокойное короткое касание губ — в конце. Хокинсу нравится, что Дрейк непоследовательный — потому что это не так, на деле Дрейк обожает порядок и последовательность, но они у него всегда какие-то свои, запутанные на взгляд другого. И этот контраст очаровывает. Немного, самую малость.

Хокинс, успевший прикрыть веки, целуясь, снова открывает глаза, и наконец прямо смотрит на Дрейка. Тот не выглядит смущённым, недовольным, злым или насмехающимся: скорее просто растрёпанным и разгорячённым со сна. Да, лёгкая краснота расползается до шеи, но Хокинс ещё ни разу не видел Дрейка покрасневшим и никогда не просыпался с ним рядом, поэтому не может утверждать про обычное утреннее состояние или румянец и способы его распространения по телу одного конкретного пирата. На щеке смешно отпечатался след подушки. Хокинс коротко облизывается.

— Мы не будем об этом говорить, — утверждает Дрейк и тут же ложится на него полностью, не давая пошевелиться, и шепчет в ухо: — Но если мне понадобится снотворное, я знаю, к кому обратиться.

Хокинс абсолютно поддерживает решение не обсуждать, поэтому не собирается ничего отвечать на эту провокацию. Только кидает фирменный ледяной взгляд, который пропадает впустую — рыжей макушке стыд неведом. Дрейк не смотрит в глаза Хокинсу, не отпускает, он облизывает многострадальное, слишком чувствительное ухо, прикусывает мочку, шумно выдыхает, притираясь всем телом ещё тяжелее и ближе, кусает снова. Сильнее вдавливает бедро к паху Хокинса — какая жалость, их разделяет одеяло. Одеяло и брюки обоих, чёрт побери! Хокинсу неловко и стыдно за свою слабость и немного за слабость Дрейка. Поэтому он медленно закипает от злости, — но его тело закипает от возбуждения куда быстрее. В конце концов, тоже неплохой способ закрыть тему. Хокинс шипит и впивается ногтями в загривок Дрейка, стараясь расцарапать кожу. Дрейк издаёт забавный, короткий мурлыкающий звук, который Хокинс не слышал от него ранее, и целует в ухо. Чуть отстраняется, целует в губы и переходит к другому уху. К шее. 

Хокинс наслаждается молча — и, в свою очередь, расцарапывает в кровавые или просто красные полосы шею Дрейка. Того это вроде не возбуждает, Хокинса тоже, но он хочет увидеть потом какие-то метки, следы. Не засосы, такие заявления тупой общественности Вано Хокинс делать не готов. Но если сам он ходит, закутавшись в одежды, то Дрейк всегда слишком обнажён. И Хокинсу нравятся наглядные напоминания, что время, когда он только смотрел, прошло. Что следы на этой белой коже — его. Потом Дрейк среди подчинённых опять будет жаловаться на комаров, расчёсывая оставленные им следы, и это даже забавно.

Дрейк себя царапинами не ограничивает. Точнее как. Обычно позволяет себе всё что угодно, кроме — целует, кусает слишком острыми для человеческих зубами, оставляет засосы ниже края одежд Хокинса сколько угодно, крепко обхватывает предплечья, запястья, талию, бёдра, лодыжки — оставляя впоследствии пятна синяков, у Хокинса слишком уж тонкая бледная кожа, но вот царапины Дрейк на нём не оставил ни одной за всё время их тесного знакомства. 

У Дрейка короткие подстриженные ногти, и он не обращает их в когти, касаясь кожи. Всегда проходится по телу Хокинса жёсткими, огрубевшими подушечками пальцев. Даже кромкой ногтя его не трогает. И Хокинс отлично знает, почему. Видел однажды, как в итоге выглядело дерево за его спиной. 

Тот раз был не самый удобный, но очень спешный, жаркий: одежды Хокинса были спущены до поясницы, голые ноги закинуты на талию Дрейка, обнажённую спину он тогда до крови протёр о жёсткую кору дерева — точнее, это Дрейк протёр им — не то чтобы кто-то жаловался. Хокинс был недоволен и отчитал Дрейка совсем за другое. Спина — пустяк, а вытекающая сперма, когда они в километрах от нормального жилья, а ручей в лесу только ядовитый, вот это действительно неприятно. Думали они оба точно не головой. Хотя тоже мелочь. Но тот раз впечатлил Хокинса, потому что он впервые заметил, насколько глубокие борозды от когтей Дрейка остались на стволе дерева. Попади по нему — разодрало бы до кости, но на коже ни царапины. По крайней мере, от Дрейка. Кора не считается. 

Иногда Хокинс лениво думает, что можно провести эксперимент: позволить Дрейку отпустить себя — и выкинуть растерзанную соломенную марионетку, но не хочется вмешивать посторонних, даже если это так легко и просто гибнущие подчинённые, которые уже никому ничего не расскажут. Да и есть у него сомнения, что Дрейку понравится эта идея. Что мешает Дрейку просто разодрать кого-нибудь тупого и замешкавшегося? Без всех этих брачных игр динозавра и соломенного человека?

Сейчас же Дрейк хрипло стонет и отпускает Хокинса, заваливаясь спиной на свою половину кровати — блядская кровать, на которой было так хорошо и нетревожно просто спать! — и, чертыхаясь, пытается расстегнуть ширинку. 

— Ах, эти недостатки сексуальных кожаных штанов, — прохладно и с насмешкой говорит Хокинс, наконец избавляясь от одеяла и скидывая его на пол. Белая рубашка летит туда же. 

Он всегда говорит примерно так, даже удивительно, что ровные интонации из раза в раз возбуждают Дрейка. Вот и сейчас тот стонет, смотря укоризненно:

— Ты мне не помогаешь.

— А что мне за это будет?

Дрейк абсолютно беспомощен, пока пытается справиться со слишком обтягивающими штанами, которые надо было стягивать намного, намного раньше, чем он возбудился, хотя бы расстегнуть ширинку, и вообще не спать в них, что за извращение — и хорошее напоминание, что этой ночью они и не собирались засыпать. Так вот, пока Хокинс может дразнить его сколько угодно, а заодно спокойно раздеться самому. Не считая того, что всё теперь мятое, в его одежде очень даже удобно отдыхать.

— Что будет, говоришь... Я. Не буду. Напоминать. — Дрейк делает глубокий вдох, наконец высвобождая из штанов возбуждённый член, и продолжает на одном дыхании негромким голосом: — Как ты проебал секс, делая расклады на секс.

Хокинс взвивается и зло хватает Дрейка за кожаные штаны, с трудом стягивая их с этих невозможно длинных ног и оставляя красные следы от собственных ногтей на оголённых участках кожи.

— Я сидел рядом с тобой, придурок! А ты беспечно и бессовестно заснул!

— Ну, твои карты не сказали тебе убить меня во сне, так что всё в порядке, да? — Дрейк только хрипло смеётся, когда Хокинс после этих слов проводит по-настоящему кровавую пятёрку линий по его лодыжкам. Смеётся и молчит о том, сколько он ждал тогда, прежде чем всё же уснуть, и помогает снять окончательно эти проклятые узкие штаны. Нет, Дрейк в них замечательно смотрится. А уж как они обтягивают его выдающийся стояк. Смотреть — наслаждение, но ощущать — наверняка пытка, и стягивать — такая морока. Так зачем? И как он их только носит?

— Не знаю, как ты дожил до своих лет, Дрейк. — Хокинс кидает в него наконец найденный бутылёк с маслом. В сексе в спальне есть свои преимущества — вроде комфорта и неспешности, даже если ночью они их действительно упустили.

— Может, в случае угрозы я превращаюсь в огромного аллозавра, и проблемы исключительно у тех, кто потревожил мой сон?

Хокинс недоверчиво качает головой и старается не думать, что, пусть он обвиняет в небрежности заснувшего Дрейка, у него самого ещё меньше оправданий. Потому что действительно: заснуть в одной постели с блядским аллозавром, пусть и в человеческом облике, — у Хокинса что, совсем мозги спеклись? Злость и возбуждение подстёгивают друг друга.

— Спасибо, что не съёл? — холодным ровном тоном спрашивает Хокинс, седлая бёдра Дрейка.

— О, у меня с утра ужасающий аппетит, — тянет Дрейк, слегка улыбаясь и измазывая в масле всё, до чего дотянулись его лапищи. Полбутылька угробил совершенно бессмысленно, мелькает глупая мысль и пропадает. Аккуратные и безжалостные руки Дрейка он действительно любит. Именно они для Хокинса и предвестники удовольствия, и вершина самоконтроля Дрейка. Но сейчас руки смирно придерживают его за бёдра и не стремятся к заднице. Дрейк считает, что им с утра не хватит времени, или наоборот — так хочет, что едва сдерживается, а это чревато когтями в неподходящий момент? Жаль, для расклада карт время тоже неподходящее. Потому что для Хокинса — всегда подходящее. Но в этом его редко понимают.

— Я чувствую, — Хокинс ёрзает на нём, вызывая довольный выдох, — твои аппетиты, злой голодный аллозавр, — и наклоняется вперёд, и волосы падают с обеих сторон, скрывая их короткий жадный поцелуй. Хокинс отстраняется, раздражённо откидывая волосы назад и мгновение раздумывая, не отвлечься ли и заплести их немного — бесят, а потом будут бесить ещё больше. У Дрейка внимательный прямой взгляд и приоткрытый рот, с губ не стёрта слюна, виднеющиеся зубы отчётливо белые.

Хокинс никогда не забывает, что эти ровные белые зубы принадлежат хищнику. Просто знает ещё и то, что он для зверя-что-внутри то блюдо, которое смакуют медленно, а не терзают и проглатывают за раз. А для зверя-что-снаружи он будет слишком соломенным, трудно убиваемым и довольно ядовитым. И всё равно его эго остро задевает, что они оба беспечно заснули. Непозволительная ошибка для пиратов их уровня и положения. Предательство не стоит ни гроша. 

Просто иногда во временном партнёрстве выгод больше. Намного больше. Хотя и меньшего — выживания — было достаточно. Дрейк дрочит им обоим, и пожирает его взглядом. Хокинс тихо стонет. Нет, только выжить рядом с Кайдо и ни разу не коснуться Дрейка — этого было бы недостаточно, зачем врать самому себе. В Вано и так не слишком много хорошего. А Дрейк вдруг переворачивает их, опять оказываясь сверху, легко целует в шею и аккуратно собирает его волосы в одну сторону. Дрейк слишком внимательный, поймал его раздражение. А за то, что волосы потом придётся отмывать от масла, Хокинс убьёт Дрейка позже. Но эта ужасающая внимательность к другому... 

Хокинс знает, дело не в порыве, не в заботе о ближнем, а просто в том, что это Дрейк, который всегда наблюдателен, пусть это не всегда и не всем очевидно. Он читает людей и читает неплохо. Покупаясь на внешность и повадки, Дрейка почему-то считают эффективным, жестоким и слегка туповатым. Может, не в Вано, тут у Кайдо умных подчинённых раз-два и обчёлся, что автоматически повышает рейтинг всех, у кого есть хоть немного мозгов. Но этот обман восхитителен, считает Хокинс, которому в уме и проницательности как раз не отказывают. Дрейк — предельно наблюдателен. Этим он хорош и этим страшен, а вовсе не своей ужасающе жестокой и потрясающей формой аллозавра.

— Что ты видишь, Дрейк?

Дрейк смотрит на него, будто не понимает, а может, и правда не понимает. Но, подумав, отвечает на поставленный вопрос:

— Тебя. — Его широкие ладони обнимают затылок и шею сзади, и Хокинс совсем не дёргается, что шею ему могут свернуть. Не могут, не сейчас, не надо даже прогнозов в процентах. Дрейк целует его долго и спокойно, как будто не сгорает от желания, как будто ничего, кроме движения губ и языков сейчас не важно. Дрейк странный, но Хокинс любит загадки. — Обещаю не сожрать, когда ты спишь, Хокинс. Большего не обещаю, — и усмехается. Глаза серьёзные.

Вот теперь в мозгах Хокинса лихорадочно мечутся прогнозы и проценты. Это ненормально для пирата, быть таким честным. Но почему-то нормально для Дрейка. Тот вообще редко ему врёт, этим и напрягает, и очаровывает. Словно правдивые частности Дрейка призваны отвлечь Хокинса и покрывают нечто ускользающее, интересное, насквозь ложное. Хокинс обожает тайны, но не любит, когда сам он долго остаётся в неведении. Однако осторожность и предусмотрительность Диеза Дрейка ему льстят, как и то, что в общении с ним Дрейк предпочитает прямоту.

Сильных людей в их мире полно. Сильных и умных одновременно — куда меньше. Хокинс склонен отнести Дрейка к третьей категории — с которыми ещё и можно иметь дело. Не потому что они безопасны или нет выбора, а потому что хочется и это взаимно и выгодно. Пока взаимно и пока выгодно, в жестоком одиноком мире Базиля Хокинса, где не врут только его карточные прогнозы и только им и можно доверять.

— Ты будешь что-то делать?

Дрейк на мгновение выглядит так, будто Хокинс наконец задал правильный вопрос. А потом сползает пониже, пряча лицо и утыкаясь горячими губами в шею, задаёт их сплетённым телам и рукам ленивый ритм, достаточно быстрый, чтобы слегка занять возбуждение, достаточно медленный, чтобы можно было говорить. В следующий раз Хокинс найдёт для Дрейка кляп. Хотя, по правде, Хокинсу интересен и разговор. В Вано, даже если трахаться с Дрейком, всё ещё слишком мало развлечений.

— Что бы ты ни думал, я тебя вчера внимательно слушал. — А сейчас Дрейк, очевидно, слушает его пульс частыми касаниями губ к шее. — Предложения были дельные, проценты в прогнозах точные. Мне бы понравилось почти всё из того, что ты загадывал на карты вместо того, чтобы спросить меня прямо или попробовать.

Дрейк тогда лежал, запрокинув руки за голову и наблюдая за ним. Хокинс сидел на кровати рядом — с раскладом карт. Он и спрашивал напрямую, чёрт побери, даже если немного увлёкся в расчёте своих фантазий и процентов чужого удовольствия. А увлёкся, потому что расслабился. 

В последний месяц Кайдо отчего-то долбанулся и хотел от подчинённых всего, сразу и вчера, несмотря на то, что продолжал выглядеть как человек в глубоком запое и абсолютно без планов. Впрочем, Кайдо всегда так выглядел, что ему, к сожалению, не мешало занимать место йонко вполне оправданно.

— К чему ты ведёшь, Дрейк?

— М-м. Ты упустил ровно половину расклада. И упускал раньше. Не хочешь нагнать?

Хокинс даже не сразу осознаёт, что надо что-то ответить.

— Я удивлён, — наконец произносит он.

— Скажи мне в лицо, что никогда не думал о моей заднице.

— Никогда не думал о твоей заднице, — ровным тоном отвечает Хокинс. И, конечно, это стопроцентная ложь. И так же стопроцентно Дрейк об этом знает.

— Мы сегодня никуда не торопимся. А у меня лапки, видишь. — Дрейк отнимает одну руку от самого драгоценного и нежного и машет ладонью перед лицом Хокинса, преобразуя кончики пальцев с обыкновенными человеческими ногтями во впечатляющие когти. — Делай всё сам. Что захочешь. Только предупреждаю: не начинай снова карты раскладывать, месячную норму сна я ещё не отоспал.

— День, когда Дрейку было лень. Невероятно. — Новости до сознания доходят как-то медленно. Возможно, ему ночью тоже стоило спать, а не смотреть на рыжие волосы Дрейка в неверном свете свеч. Зрелище тревожное и умиротворяющее одновременно, но покидать собственную постель или будить Дрейка — или делать что-то ещё — он не собирался. Смотрел, думал. Блаженно не думал ни о чём. Под утро свечи погасли, а Хокинс уснул.

— Сегодня можно, у нас выходной. — Дрейк убирает когти и опускает ладонь туда, где она сейчас нужнее всего.

— У нас сегодня не выходной, — хмурится Хокинс. Он ненавидит чего-то не понимать. — Д-да, сильнее. — У Дрейка замечательные пальцы и странное настроение.

— Я договорился ещё вчера. Нас побеспокоят, только если, ах, Кайдо что удумает или если в Вано появятся незваные гости. Всех остальных заглянувших считай за смертников.

— О. 

Выходной с правом убить любого им помешавшего идиота, приближение разрядки и остро, болезненно ощутимый укус в шею притуплёнными зубами Хокинса по-настоящему вдохновляют. И когда Дрейк принимается зализывать укус, когда их переплетённые пальцы как-то особенно хорошо проходятся под головкой его члена, Хокинса наконец накрывает жаркая волна оргазма — и мягко, плавно, словно не до конца, отпускает. 

Похоже, ему могут понравиться такие ленивые неспешные утра вдвоём. Он не может вспомнить, кроме вчерашнего вечера, времени, когда бы они и правда не спешили, не торопились и позволяли друг другу простые ласки, не стремясь к болезненной яркости ощущений, таких, чтобы на грани, чтобы остро, полно, безумно и опустошающе.

Он выбирается из-под Дрейка, несмотря на его лёгкое сопротивление, сползает ниже, обхватывая губами лишь самую головку, и замирает, дожидаясь, пока Дрейк вплетёт пальцы в его волосы. Только тогда начинает двигаться. Но и тут вместо привычной жёстко ведущей и ускоряющей руки на голове неожиданно получает почти массаж, когда Дрейк перебирает пряди его волос и тянет лишь слегка. Эта мягкость даже начинает раздражать, но Хокинс находит приятный для себя ритм, член так ощутимо растягивает губы и рот, а собственные руки добираются до задницы Дрейка, и он как-то забывает, что его там раздражало.

Облизывая солёные губы и поворачиваясь на спину, Хокинс вспоминает и прокручивает назад их утренний разговор и ночь.

— Так ты поэтому спокойно уснул? Зная, что есть ещё день?! Вот ублюдок. 

— Типа того. Сюрприз. Ты не рад? 

— Я же не идиот. Конечно, я рад. — Даже будь Хокинсу не интересен выходной, он бы всё равно нашёл в этом приятное — расслабленный ленивый голос Дрейка звучит просто замечательно. Но дело в том, что этот чёртов день без распоряжений Кайдо и раздражающих людишек-недозверей Хокинсу действительно очень, очень нужен.

Дрейк прекрасно ведь знает, что за прошедшие две недели, когда нужно было гонять новые собранные отряды, Хокинс устал как собака. Не столько сил потратил, конечно, сколько нервов, и это со своей позицией «я не сделаю лишнего движения зря». Дрейк — напротив, по степени приложения усилий, устал, как все три собаки, и это тоже очевидно. 

Но что Дрейк устал так, чтобы договориться о выходном со всеми теми, с кем рядом и лишний раз рта раскрыть не захочет... что устал так, чтобы уснуть в чужой спальне и потом отказываться от контроля, от бешеной звериной страсти и расслабиться, доверить себя рукам Хокинса — далеко не так очевидно.

И так интригующе. Хокинс возьмёт от этого выходного всё. И, пожалуй, оправдает доверие, своё и чужое.


End file.
